


Infinity In A Moment

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Series: RYCW’s Doctor Who 100 Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Serious Injuries, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: The Doctor was slumped in the doorway. His jacket was torn and bloody, and there was something dark all over his face.
Series: RYCW’s Doctor Who 100 Word Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Infinity In A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my Whovians! I have so much to say!
> 
> First of all, my hiatus is broken with the first exactly 100 word fic I’ve ever done. I saw the one-word prompts “wound” and “infinity” and got some ideas!
> 
> The title is because I originally had the sentence “She felt like infinity was contained in a single moment, like all of the universe had collapsed and this room was the only thing that remained.”
> 
> Even without that sentence, I think the title gets the point across.
> 
> Well, that’s really all I have to say. Hope y’all enjoy the fic, more coming soon!

She was sitting at the piano, trying to think of something to play. She tapped her foot, as if it would give her inspiration. She heard a creak at the door and turned. 

  
The Doctor was slumped in the doorway. His jacket was torn and bloody, and there was something dark all over his face. Missy tried not to imagine what that ‘something’ was. He started to walk towards her, limping. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.   
His cracked lips parted, and the word ‘help’ came out just as he slumped to the floor.


End file.
